Wolf Daze
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety!
1. A Furry Situation

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new padawans to the Dark Side! I am your Empress! Lol! So I finally watched Frozen. Dear god. It made me think of Sam and Dean so much. I know there's probably a bunch of Frozen stories out there for Supernatural but I might try my hand at it and see where it goes. Maybe. I'll keep y'all posted. So what's this? A new story?! Le gasp! I meant to have this up after I finished The Little Ones, but real life decided to kidnap me and not let me go. I was also working on my books. So much work, so little time...sigh. Don't worry! Things are slowing down and updates should go back to being daily. I hope. Bear with me. I know my lovely doves will. *winks* Love you guys! Anways let's get the show on the road! **

**Summary: Sam and Dean are turned into wolves by a witch! A curse that leaves Dean fully grown and Sam just a puppy! The curse must be broken soon or the brothers will remain as wolves for the rest of their days!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake.**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown into the Cage!**

**A Furry Situation**

Sam and Dean had just arrived to their next destination ready to relax and catch up on some much needed rest. Their last case was grueling and very difficult. Not to mention very frustrating and tiring. First it started with just a werewolf and then they just happened to run into a nest of vampires that nearly had Sam for lunch.

'Speaking of whom' Dean thought to himself and looked over at Sam. He smiled sadly.

Sam was out cold but it wouldn't last. Nightmares were sure to follow. Poor kid hasn't had a good dream in a long time. Sure enough he was right. Sam started to move restlessly and then settled with a whimper.

Dean sighed and went to pay for a room and woke Sam up long enough to settle him in bed.

"Night Sammy." Dean whispered.

"Night" Came a sleepy reply from Sam.

Dean chuckled and headed for the bathroom. He really wanted a shower. If his muscles tensed anymore Sam would be able to fold and pack him into a small box. That and he smelled like dead werewolf and bloodly vampire. He hopped in and washed the week away and then dressed in his sleep clothes.

After his shower he felt more human and-he groaned when his cell phone went off. Flipping it open before it could wake Sammy he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked stepping outside.

"Dean. Where are you?!" His dad's voice boomed.

"Dad." Dean moaned. He just wanted to sleep. "Sammy and I just got to a motel for the night. We're exhausted. Whatever it is, it can wait 'til morning."

"Fine. I expect you here at this address tomorrow. I'll be there. Bright and early." John said firmly.

"Yes sir." Dean yawned.

"Go sleep." John said with a smile.

"Night." Dean yawned again.

"Night son." John said and the two hung up.

Dean went back in and checked on Sammy. He smiled when he saw Sam sleeping peacefully and hoped he would throughout the night. He snuggled into his blankets and fell to sleep.

The next morning

Sam dozed off and on. He had a horrible nightmare last night and couldn't fall back asleep. But he couldn't tell Dean or he'd worry and he had enough to worry about.

Little did Sam know, Dean did know and was highly worried. But decided to leave it alone for now since Sammy just fell back asleep.

"Good thing I explained everything to you tiger. Sleep well." Dean whispered.

Dean drove on for a few hours and arrived to their destination. An abandoned house. Dean got to greet their father when Sam started to whimper and move restlessly.

"Sammy shh. It's okay buddy. It's okay." Dean soothed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed as he came awake.

"Sam! Dean what's wrong with him!?" John asked concered.

"It's okay Dad! Just a nightmare." Dean said. "It's okay Sammy."

"Dean? Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah kiddo. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Just...yeah." Sam said.

"You sure Sam?" John asked.

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Sam said. "So there's a witch here? And she's been turning people into animals."

"Yes. The transformation should only for few days according to the spell but they've been lasting longer some are permanent." John said.

"Let's just gank this bitch and get outta here." Dean said.

Sam and John followed with their weapons at the ready. They split up. Dean taking the main floor, John the second floor, and Sam the basement.

Dean didn't find much on his end, John found out the witch had a family that perished in a blizzard being trapped in their car one winter evening. He also found the witch had tons of pets after her family's death.

Sam found pelts and skins of various animals and even humans. Sam felt sick. He began to get dizzy and his world soon got dark. He didn't know what was happening but he was going to wake up different.

Since Dean hadn't found anything he decided to check on Sammy. He crept into the bastment. He felt dizzy as sickly sweet scent filled his nose. He covered his nose and mouth with a bandana and continued his search for his Sammy. He looked to his right and in a small corner he found a wolf pup that looked no more than a month old. He knelt down and checked on the small chocolate brown creature. He was alive and breathing. After further inspection he realized this wolf pup was his brother!

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed and picked him up.

"Wonderful. Brothers. This is simply wonderful!" a voice said.

"Who are you? And what did you do to my brother!?" Dean shouted.

"I turned him. He'll be my next pet. So will you." The witch said.

Dean suddenly felt pain and dropped to the floor not dropping his brother. His world turned dark. When he awoke sometime later as a wolf just like his brother! But he was older and fully grown. He guessed he was probably a year or two. He saw the witch and tore her apart. He accidently knocked over the candles on the alter and a fire was started. He picked up his brother in his mouth and took off.

He ran outside and saw his dad by the vehicles. He looked upset. Dean walked up to John slowly. John startled when stepped back when he saw the large blonde white animal. He noticed the animal has pirecing green eyes like his son. It clicked. John realized it was his son! And the pup in his mouth was Sammy!

"Dean? Did the witch do this?" John asked.

Dean whined and nodded.

John sighed. He took the boys er wolves back to the motel and came back for the Impala. By then the house was burned down. He was glad the house was in a secluded area otherwise the police would be all over him, and that's the last thing he needed.

He went back to the motel and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Dean was curled up protectively around Sammy on the bed furthest from the door. Dean's protective instincts would be higher than normal.

John would bug Bobby in the morning. They all needed some sleep.

At least Sammy slept peacefully that night.

**Whoo! Stick a fork in it for it's done! Lol! **

**Until Next Time! *has Let It Go from Frozen stuck in my head* *head to desk***


	2. Dean! The momma wolf!

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry the lateness! I hurt my wrist playing volleyball at my cousins graduation party, and it's still a little sore. Not broken, just burised. I haven't played volleyball in so long and I kept hitting the ball the wrong way. Hence the bruise...sigh...But I love volleyball! It's my favorite sport! I know I'm silly. Lol! So I'm glad you guys love the story so far! I love it too! And I'm writing it! Heheh! And now time for a random moment...Me, Gabe, and Sam: Milk and cereal, milk and cereal, milk and cereal, cereal and milk! Milk and cereal, milk and cereal, milk and cereal, cereal and milk! Cereal and milk, cereal and milk, cereal and milk! Me: Alright that's enough of that. So when we last left off Sam and Dean are wolves! Sammy's a puppy and Dean's fully grown! Dean's going to be a major overprotective momma bear! Let's go see how they are!**

**nupinoop296-I think so as well...I smell trouble...**

**Art33mis-Thank you my dear! :)**

**SwissPie-AHH! My lovely you've returned to me! Lol! Thank you very my dear!**

**Snarry-Awww baby Sammy! And they'll be getting into all kinds of trouble! Ugh. Frozen was a good movie but that song! My god! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown into the Cage!**

**Dean! The momma wolf!**

Sammy woke the next morning to a warm furry body curled up next to him shielding him from the outside world. He looked at the body and let a cute whiny gasp sound. His brother was a wolf! He looked at himself and he was a wolf! He was a puppy. Sam looked at Dean and saw he was fully grown.

He un curled from Dean and walked awardly to the end of the bed and looked down. When he was a human the fall would be nothing and kinda funny, but as a puppy the height was kinda scary and it was high. He was about to jump when he felt hands scoop him up.

"No jumping Sammy. Don't want you to get hurt." John said.

Sammy squirmed but his father held him firm. He wanted down.

"Come on stay still. Now let's get you cleaned up." John said carrying Sam to the bathroom.

He gave Sam a bath and towel dried him. He laughed when Sam looked like a fur ball. He got up slowly when he heard growling. He turned to see Dean standing there, fur on edge, his impressive sharp teeth bared, and claws out.

"Easy Dean. It's dad. You recognize me don't you?" John asked softly.

Dean growled and went over to Sam and looked him over. He picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him back into the room and placed him on the bed. Dean nuzzled his brother and turned to John. He gave him a look that said _don't you dare touch my baby or I'll tear you to shreds._

"Dean I'm not going to Sammy." John tried to assure the large wolf.

Dean gave a snort and headed to the bathroom. John followed figuring that Dean wanted to be cleaned. So John gave him a bath and was drenched in water thanks to Dean.

Dean shook off and headed back to Sammy. Sammy was at the door pawing it. He needed to go outside for a moment.

John sighed and let the boys out, hoping they wouldn't get caught. They didn't allow pets at this motel er that he knew of. He sighed again when he Dean carrying Sam again. He had feeling Dean was going to be doing that a lot.

"Dean you don't need to carry your brother around all the time. He's got legs, he can walk." John grumbled.

Dean put Sam down gently and growled at John. Sam was his, therefore he would take care of him.

Sam gave a little puppy growl to stop the "argument" going on between his brother and father. He figured Dean would be more protective but he didn't Dean to possibly hurt his dad.

Dean looked at Sammy and picked him up. He went over to the couch and curled around the tiny puppy.

Sammy sighed but snuggled into Dean. He fell to sleep with the warmth of his big brother. When he woke back up he was in the back seat of the Impala curled up with his brother. His brother was curled to shield from the outside world like this morning.

Dean saw Sam awake and looked him over. Sniffing his fur for blood, nipping at him lightly to check for wounds, then nuzzled him.

Sam did the same only it was diffcult because Dean was so big. He had to climb all over Dean.

Dean gave a noise that would've been a laugh when Sammy tried to look him over. He was too big for Sammy but let go for it. It was amusing to him. He felt the car stop and watched as John got out.

"Alright boys. We're here." John said and opened their door.

Dean hopped out with Sammy riding on his back. They were at Bobby's place.

"I figured Bobby can help us out with this curse." John said getting their stuff.

Bobby came out and whistled. John wasn't lying when he said the were turned into wolves. John had also warned him that Dean was being more of a momma bear than usual, so he knew to tread lightly. Dean was always a momma bear when it came to Sam but John said he was even more so. Bobby shook his head and headed to John.

"Here let me help ya." Bobby said grabbing Sam and Dean's things.

"Thanks Bobby. With Sammy and Dean like this, I need a few extra hands." John said.

"That's what I'm here for ya idjit. Now let's get you settled and we'll get to researching." Bobby said leading the way into the house.

Dean followed with Bobby and he let Sammy down. Sammy was still wobbly on his legs. It was cute to watch him stumble.

Sammy stretched and then stumbled into the kitchen. He found an old dish towel and began to claw and bite it.

"Sam!" John shouted.

Sammy jumped and then slipped. He whined a little. All he wanted was to bite. His gums were a little sore.

Dean rushed over to Sammy and picked him up. He carried him over to the couch and settled him on it. He looked him over and growled. Sammy was in pain. He then turned to John and snarled at him.

"John what's all the shouting?" Bobby asked coming down stairs. He put the boys' stuff in their room.

"Sam grabbed a dish towel and started to bite and claw it." John said.

Bobby sighed. John was clueless sometimes. Sammy's a baby and all babies teeth eventually.

"John. Sam's a baby. He's probably teething. Plus the towel's old anyhow. Look at it! It's full of holes and worn down." Bobby said.

John felt like an idiot. Sammy was probably in pain and was trying to find relief.

"Sorry Sam." John said moving to pet him but Dean stood protectively in front of him. John sighed. Dean was going to be a pain in the ass.

Dean went to kitchen and grabbed the towel and then gave it to Sammy. He sat and watched as his baby went back to biting.

"So if Sam's teething, he must be older than he seems." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Sammy was always small for his age and that confused people. Hell when he started kindergarten his teacher thought he was four instead of five." John said.

Bobby nodded. He remembered little Sammy well and how tiny he used to be. "I'll call a friend of mine to come and look at the boys. We need to be sure they're really fine." Bobby said.

"Alright. I'll get started on research." John said.

Bobby grumbled something and went to call his friend. He looked over at boys. Dean was watching Sammy biting and clawing at the old dish towel. Sammy looked slightly relieved but looked like he was still in a little bit of pain.

Soon Sammy was tired and still hurting. He whined a little again and then nuzzled his brothers chest. He wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off. He woke sometime later with Dean curled around him. His brother saw he was awake but still tired, so he rubbed his back with his large paw the best he could and Sammy fell back into peaceful slumber.

**Gonna end it here guys! My wrist hurts. But people mistake my age a lot. I'm 22 but look 16/17, maybe a bit younger. Lol! **

**Until Next Time! Me, Gabe, and Sam: Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! **


	3. The boys are alright!

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! My wrist feels a little better tonight so I can get this out! Yay! It's still sore but doing a lot better. And what sucks is that it's my left hand. Yup! I'm left handed! But at least it's not broken and in a cast. That would really suck! But anyways! My book is coming along! Yay! Writing a second one! Oh boy! I hope my fingers don't fall off with all this writing! I wish my grammar was a bit better and I don't leave words out of sentences (that's accidental. I usually don't konw that I do that until I read back after the chap has been posted)...sigh...Anyways. Let's get going shall we? When we left off, Dean's a murderous momma bear that will protect his baby at all costs and poor Sammy's teething! Let's go see how he is!**

**jleda-Wow! Some of them even thought I was a middle school girl. Forever young I suppose! Lol!**

**SwissPie-Poor Baby Sammy! Yay Momma Dean! And I wubs you too! XOXO**

**Art33mis-Yes poor baby! My friend raises wolves and said puppies grow teeth like we do, only for them it's a little more pain cause they have sharper teeth. He'll be alright though! **

**Snarry-Momma Dean! Aww little furball Sammy! John is totally clueless...sigh...**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be fed to my HellHounds. They're hungry.**

**The boys are alright!**

Dean paced in front of the couch waiting for Bobby's friend to come to look at Sammy and hopefully ease his pain. He stopped and looked at his baby who was sleeping restlessly. It broke him to hear him whimper and whine every so often in pain.

Dean looked over at Bobby with pleading eyes.

"She's coming Dean. Don't worry. She'll be here." Bobby tried to assure the large wolf.

Dean whined.

"I know Ace. Just a little longer." Bobby said. He heard the sound of a car and sighed in relief. He knew who it was. "She's here Ace."

Dean perked up and watched as Bobby went to fetch his friend. He brought her into the living room and he went over to her and sniffed her. He needed to be sure she wasn't going to hurt Sammy.

"Hey there. You must be Dean. I heard you're a bit of a momma bear. Don't you worry. I'm here to help Sam and to ease pain." She assured. "I'm Sahara Kingston. Huntress of the Supernatural and Wildlife vet at your service."

"Sahara? Are you related to Daniel Kingston?" John asked.

"Yes. He's my dad. My brother's Adien, and my grandfather's Thomas." Sahara said. "I'm very aware of you and your boys John. And yes. I'm the only female in my family. Or at least one born in the last one hundred twenty years. All my aunts, grandmothers, and mother were either killed, or left the family."

"I-" John was about to say something.

"I came to help and that's what I'm going to do." Sahara went up to the couch with Dean behind her. She picked up the now awake tiny puppy and cradled him. "You must be Sam. Don't you worry baby. I'm here to take your pain away." She cooed.

She set him down and wheeled her large med kit to her. She opened it and Bobby whistled at the equipment inside. Even Dean was impressed. He thought about getting one those for Sam when he got hurt.

"I know right. Mini ambulance and hospital put into a small kit." Sahara laughed. "Alright sweetie let's get you some relief."

She began her physical and determined that Sammy wasn't a month but six months close to seven. Just small for his age. She looked at his gums and tsked. Poor baby already had teeth in and more coming in. She took out a spray bottle and sprayed his gums.

Sam flinched at the spray but felt felt relief from the pain and melted into the girls arms.

Sahara smiled and stroked the pups fur and laid him down on the couch.

Dean looked over his baby and was happy he wasn't in pain. He licked Saharas cheek in thanks.

"You're welcome. Alright Dean it's your turn for a physical." She said.

She did Dean's physical and typed all the info on her I pad and wrote it down. She packed up her stuff and turned to Bobby and John.

"Alrighty guys here's the low down. Sam's actually six months close to seven. Hence the teething. He's got some teeth and others coming in so he'll be in pain but the spray I'll leave with will take care of it. Just spray his gums and he'll feel relief. Stick to soft foods for him or feed him a bottle. He's under the height and weight scale. He should be a bit bigger than this and weigh a little more. So make sure he gets the right protein and such. As for Dean he's in prefect shape. All good on the height and weight scale. They don't need any shots or anything. Just make sure they eat the right stuff or they can get really sick. Any questions?" She asked.

"How long will Sam be teething for?" Bobby asked.

"At the rate his teeth are coming in I say about a week or two." Sahara said.

"So they're good?" John asked.

"Yup. Both boys are healthy." Sahara said.

Dean panted happily and Sam yipped. Sahara giggled. "Well I should go. My papa, brother, and grandpapa will back soon. I suspect they'll be hurt in some way or another. So Bobby, if you need anything let me know. And papa says you two are due for a beer."

Bobby laughed. "That we are. Tell him I said hello."

"I will. Bye guys." She said.

They said their bye and she headed home to her family where she's needed.

Dean looked over at Sam and saw him about to jump off the couch. He quickly nabbed him and took him outside. He needed to outside as well. After taking care of business, Dean put Sam and watched him run around the yard. Dean barked and began to chase Sam. Soon the brothers had a game of tag going.

They played until Bobby called them for dinner. After they ate they went back out and played some more. The boys loved their new found freedom.

Later that night

Bobby and John were doing research when Dean came in carrying a sleeping Sam.

"Wore him out huh?" Bobby asked with a smiled.

Dean wagged his tail and took his baby upstairs and laid him down then he curled around him protectively. Dean slept restlessly. His fur stood on edge. He growled in his sleep. Something was off.

A few miles away

"You'll pay for killing me. First the whelp, then the oldest." A voice sneered.

The transparent being continued to clean her tools.

"Yes. You will pay. Dearly." The being said.

Then the being laughed evilly and crookedly.

**Oh snap! Something wicked this way comes! So ending it here. My wrist is starting to scream at me.**

**Until Next Time! *Me and Gabe dance to the Cha Cha Slide***


	4. The Wicked Witch isn't Dead

**AN: Goooooooooood eveing my Imperial Storm Army! Decided to give my wrist a break last night and I went to bed early. But I felt kinda bad leaving y'all without a chapter so I'm giving you one tonight! Yay! And guess what? I'm still giving my wrist a break, so how I am writing this? One handed of course! It's kinda tough but I can do this! It's fun but a little maddening. So bear with me if I make a ton of mistakes or it looks like kindergarten writing. Lol! So I have a sequel in mind for The Little Ones! It's still in the thought process and ideal stage but I got a pretty good idea of everything. But I'll get back to you guys on that one! Rawr. Well I got nothing else really to say or to report, so let's get going! When we left off, Sahara helped Sammy feel better! Yay! Dean's still a momma bear! The ghost of the witch wants revenge! And John's John. He'll probably cause trouble and wind up dead...like usual. I don't know yet. So let's go see what going on! **

**Art33mis-I will, I promise! (That's why I'm writing one handed) dun dun duuuuuuuuun! X3**

**SwissPie-WHOO! SHE FIXED HIM! YEAH! I have left you speechless? **

**Snarry-Hehehe! And Gabriel was bored and wanted to dance...so yeah...much sillyness...even Cas joined in! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Faces as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be fed to my HellHounds! They're hungry!**

**The Wicked Witch isn't Dead**

Dean whined. He had been trying to get Sam to come out of hiding. But the thunderstorm raging outside wasn't helping. Sam used to be afraid of them as a child, even as an adult they bothered him.

Dean tried to get Sam to come out from under Bobby's desk but Sam wasn't having any of it. Sam stayed in his corner, tightly curled.

Sam wanted the storm to be over. Storms when he was little scared the Hell out of him, as an adult they still bothered him but he could tolerate it. Now as a puppy, it was like being a child. He couldn't help it. He knew Dean was worried but he just couldn't move. So he stayed where he was. In the corner of Bobby's desk.

"Dean?" John asked.

Dean looked at his father that said "what do you want?".

"Is Sam okay?" John asked.

Dean just continued to stare at John. Sammy was Dean's and Dean will take care of Sammy.

John sighed and left the room. He knew he wasn't father of the year, but what did he do that made Dean into such a momma bear? He sighed again and headed for the garage to help Bobby with an old clunker.

Dean watched as his left and sighed. He resumed his post of guarding Sammy.

A few hours later when the storm had calmed Sam blinked and yawned. He stumbled out from his hiding place and crawled onto Deans back and snuggled into his fur. He yawned again and fell to sleep by the sound of his brothers heartbeat.

Dean smiled and wagged his tail when Sam finally stumbled out. He watched as his baby tiredly climbed onto his back and felt him snuggle. He then heard the soft even breaths and got up slowly. He didn't want to wake Sam and carried him to the couch and slowly laid down without dropping Sam. He soon joined his baby in sleep.

Outside a being was watching them.

Sometime that night

Dean had moved upstairs and was curled around Sam. John had tried to talk Dean into letting Sam stay with Bobby while they hunt the spirit of the witch that turned them. Bobby did a little research and the curse that was placed on them would be forever if they didn't reverse it soon. To reverse the witch had to be dead. Completely. Her spirit was still alive and angry.

When John mentioned that Sam should with Bobby, Dean snarled dangerously at John and took his baby upstairs. There was no way in Hell he was leaving his baby alone. Screw the hunt. His baby came first. Dean became sleepy suddenly and fell into a deep sleep.

The being from outside stepped into the room and picked the puppy up. She sealed the pups snout shut and then tied his paws and threw in her sack. She looked at the large sleeping wolf and smiled a crooked smile. She bent over and whispered in his ear.

"You took my life, I'm going to take your beloved brother." She sneered.

She turned and left the house. She snapped her fingers and the humans and wolf came awake and she disappeared with her prize.

Dean snapped awake and looked for Sam. He hopped of the bed and searched the room, when he didn't find him he frantically ran downstairs to search for him. Nothing. He didn't find Sam anywhere. He panicked and ran to the door pawing at it. He needed out! And now!

Bobby and John came awake and Dean running around the house looking for something or rather someone. Bobby heard scratching at the door. He opened it and watched as Dean took off to search the yard. He and John listened to frantic howls and barks.

Dean couldn't find his Sammy anywhere. He howled in anger. He wanted his Sammy and now! He looked over at Bobby with pleading eyes.

"I know boy. We'll find him. If I had to guess that witch took him." Bobby said.

Dean snarled in rage. He was going to tear that ghost bitch apart!

"Calm down boy. Let's go inside and do research. We can't go in half assed and risk Sam." Bobby said.

Dean whined and flattened his ears. Bobby was right. He followed the older hunter inside and sat beside him at the desk ready to help.

John went over and began to help as well with an angry wolf watching him closely. John turned back to his book and Dean turned back Bobby.

Dean looked out the window and prayed his baby was safe at least for the moment.

At the witches place

She looked over at the puppy who was trying to escape. She had chained to the cage he was in and left his snout sealed shut. She went to the cage and cooed at the small creature.

"Maybe I won't kill you. I remember what you look like as a human. Prehaps I'll turn you into a Hellhound. You'll be my big strong servant for eternity." She cooed.

Sam backed away into the corner and whimpered. He prayed his brother was alright and that he'd find him soon. He didn't want to be a Hellhound! He took a guess that he was destined for Hell but he doesn't want to be servant to her, nor to Lucifer.

Sam fell into uneasy sleep. Back at the yard, Dean did the same. Neither could sleep.

**Whoo. I did it! How'd I do? I don't think I did too badly. And ohs nos! Sammy!**

**Until Next Time! *Throws a ball at Gabe's head for laughing at me typing one handed***


	5. Sam escaped?

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So my wrist was sore last night and so I gave it a break. Tonight it feels better. There's no pain. So chapter! Yay! *rains confetti* CONFETTI! IT'S A PARADE! Lol! Finally done with all the graduation parties! Yay! I'm so sick of parties and food. I lost track of how many parties I've been to, but ugh...I'm so tired of rigatoni, and chicken, and pulled pork (although I love the Hell out of it), just so tired in general. Glad they're all over with. So fourth of July is coming! I usually go to my uncles for a boat parade (he's lives on a lake) and then we watch the fireworks. It's pretty fun! I get to see family members who I only see maybe once or twice a year if I'm lucky. My aunt and uncle from Georgia are home this week and I only get to see them every four or so years. So. Yeah. You guys doing anything fun on the fourth? Let's get going! When we left off Sammy was taken by the witch's spirit! Ahh! Let's go see how he's doing! **

**EmCWolf-Wolves are my favorite too! Dean's a big old momma bear! And thank you so much dear! **

**SwissPie-Oh man! Lol! Don't worry he'll get Sammy back! Sammy says thanks for the pancakes! He liked them! :)**

**jleda-Thank you my dove! **

**Snarry-Don't worry! The momma bear will get his baby back! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown to my Hellhounds...they're hungry!**

**Sam escaped!?**

Dean paced back and forth in front of Bobby's desk. He was getting restless. He wanted no needed to find his baby now! He was going stir crazy!

"Calm down Dean. We're working our best over here." John said.

Dean stopped and glared at his father and bared his fangs.

"Don't you get snappy with me! I don't see you doing anything! Oh wait, you can't! You're just a stupid canine!" John snapped. He was tired of Dean's new attitude. He saw the wolf flinch and whined. John regretted what he said. "Dean I-"

Dean tackled John to the ground and had his teeth around his throat ready to bite him but something was pulling him back.

"Dean boy! Come on! Come on, get off him!" Bobby was yelling and pulling him off John.

Bobby got Dean off of John and was holding him back in fear that Dean would rip John's throat out.

"Dean go for a walk." Bobby said.

Dean whined.

"Don't give me that. Go. I'll deal with your father." Bobby said.

Dean went to the door and Bobby opened it. Dean went outside and began his trek. Along the way he heard whimpering and whining. He slowly made his way to the sound and gasped at the sight.

It was his baby! He was bloody and beaten. He carefully picked him up and rushed to the house. He gently set Sammy down and scratched at the door and barked.

The door opened to reveal an un happy Bobby.

"Dean you weren't even gone fer a minute, now scat!" Bobby ordered. He was just about to close the door when Dean yanked on his jeans and whined.

Dean what is it son?" Bobby asked.

Dean gently picked up his baby and whined urgently.

Bobby saw the bloody creature and gasped. He ran back to the house and grabbed his truck keys. He locked the house since he punched Johns' lights out. He raced to the truck and opened the door. Dean hopped in and Bobby took off. He headed for Saharas' place.

At Saharas' Clinic

Dean was once again pacing. It had been four hours since Sahara took Sam back and still no news. Dean was also wondering how the Hell did Sammy escape the witch?

He looked over at Bobby who was outside no doubt arguing with an upset and angry John. Dean snorted and went back to pacing and continued to do so even when Bobby came back in.

"She been out yet?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head no and laid down. He made himself dizzy with all the pacing. He felt Bobby stroke his back in comfort.

Finally after six and half hours Sahara came out covered in blood and with tired grim look on her face.

"Sahara, how is he?" Bobby asked standing up. Dean did the same and whined at little.

"Not good. He's in critical condition. His rib cage was a total mess. He has massive bruising everywhere. His hind left leg is broken. He has a severe concussion and his right eye was damaged. I did what I could to save it but only time will tell us if it heals. What I'm worried the most is, is his lungs and heart. His right lung was punctured and his right was scratched from one the ribs. His heart has sustained damaged by what I'm still determining. All in all I'm impressed he made it back to your house let alone survived." Sahara said.

Dean felt like he couldn't move. He was light headed and unsteady. He vision went black.

Later that night

Dean woke up feeling groggy and disconnected. He shook his fur and looked around. He was in a room that looked similar to a hospitals room. He a hand pat his head.

"Hey Ace. You feeling better?" Bobby asked.

Dean whined but nodded. He looked to left and whined again. His baby was on a bed hooked up to all kinds of machines including a ventilator! His baby couldn't breathe! Multiple IVs ran into his front right paw and shoulder. All in all his baby looked awful.

He hopped down from his bed and careful not to disturb anything he careful climbed into bed with his baby and curled around him. He gently licked Sam's ear and fell into uneasy sleep.

Sahara's heart broke at the scene. She came to check on both of her patients and what she saw reminded her of the relationship she used to have with her brother. They use to be close but then after she was nearly killed by a wendigo her brother became a bitter and cold person. Not towards her. No. He was highly protective. A little too protective. She sighed and approached Bobby.

"I see the big brother is feeling better." She said.

"Yup. Now that he's seen Sam there's no way to seperate them." Bobby said.

She nodded and went up to the brothers. She needed to check Sam's vitals.

Dean popped his eyes open and growled at Sahara.

"Easy Dean. Just checking his vitals." She said.

Dean nodded and laid back down. He didn't mean to growl. His Sammy was already in bad shape, he didn't want him to get worse.

After checking that pup was as stable as he was going to be for now she left the room and headed to her penthouse upstairs. She took a shower and laid in bed with book but wasn't reading. She too was thinking what the others were.

How did Sam escape the witch?

**And tomorrow you'll find out! So stay tuned! **

**Until Next Time! *me and Cas having milk and cookies as a late night snackie***


	6. How Sam Escaped!

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! FINALLY! Finally getting this chapter out! I wanted to have this out Friday or Saturday at the latess and I all of sudden got really busy. Spending time with family, Fourth of July, picnic after picnic, typing a crap ton of chapters for my book. It got pretty busy. I did however had a fun Fourth of July weekend. I spent time with the family, went boating, overloaded on sugar, tried a Krispy Kreme Doughnut burger (so good and worth the stomach ache!), saw the fireworks! Twas a long but fun weekend! I hope you guys had a fun and safe weekend! So you guys know I'm currently writing two books and I might work on a third. Oh boy. I got so many plot bunnies bouncing around and the brain ninjas keep attacking...sigh. I have no clue what this one will be. And what? 17 like on Facebook? Thank you guys! We're almost to 20! You guys make me so happy! *big smiley face and hugs for all* So when we left off Sammy escaped! Yay! But he's really bad shape and can go either way! NO! But how did Sammy escape? Let's find out! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be fed to my Hellhounds! They're hungry!**

**How Sam Escaped! **

Dean continued his vigil beside his baby. Lying curled up protectively around him minding the many wires and tubes that connected the tiny puppy to various different machines that did different things. Bobby and his father were out looking for the witch.

But Dean couldn't help but ponder how did his baby escape the witch injured as he was? He's bigger and stronger but he knew if he was that hurt there was no way he'd make it back to Bobby's under his own steam. Although Sam was stronger than he gave him credit for.

"You want to know how your brother escaped?" A voice asked.

Dean jumped a little. He looked over at Sahara and his eyes widened with curiosity. Did she know how Sam escaped?

"I inhereited my mothers gift. She was a psychic." She said.

Dean whined a little. Sammy had started having visions a little while ago and it scared him. Not because it was weird or anything, but because Sam's visions hurt him. He always had some kind of headache or migraine after the vision. He couldn't protect Sammy from his own head.

But Dean was curious and trusted Sahara. So he gave in to his curiosity and nodded.

Sahara nodded and took Dean's paw and concentrated. Soon Dean and Sahara found themselves in Sam's mind watching what took place at the witches place.

_"Samuel. Wake up Samuel. Time to rise and shine." The witch sing songed._

_Sam whimpered. He really wanted Dean._

_"Now now my sweet boy. You'll be better and stronger once I turn into a fierce hound of Hell." She cooed._

_Sam whined a little. He really wanted Dean now. He wanted to go home. _

_"I've been working all night to prefect this. And I think I have it. Time to see and find out." She cooed. _

_She opened the cage and unlocked his shackle. She scooped him out and placed him on the table. _

_"Now then. Say good bye to your old life and hello to your new one!" She exclaimed happily._

_Sam saw this as his chance and lept from the table. He ducked under the small opening in the old wall and ran for it. But the witch caught up and used her ghostly powers. She threw him across the room. _

_Sam cried out when he hit the wall. He'd it pretty hard. Leaving a small dent. He stood on shaky legs and threw her back with his powers. While she was recovering he managed to get his gag off and shook out his fur. Wincing at the pain in his head. _

_He took off for the door and was thrown again and he hit a mirror. He felt glass that was stuck in his skin._

_"Enough!" She shouted. She picked the tiny puppy up and gave him the injection. _

_Sam howled in tremoundous and horrible pain. Sam panted and then his panting grew into growls, his growls grew into snarls, then his fur turned blacked and his eyes red. He bit the ghosts hand. Since he was a hound of Hell he could attack ghost. He attacked the witch again and tore her arm off._

_"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed._

_Sam snarled and attacked again. She screamed and threw him away. He was slammed into the concerete. His hind leg breaking painfully. Sam howled in pain and bounced back with snarl. _

_She curled her hand and snapped his rib cage. She clenched her fist again and Sam howled in mortal pain as he felt his heart being squeezed._

_Sam recovered again and finally ripped her throat out then her heart. She died and was sent to Hell. _

_Sam panted and returned to his normal wolf form. He whined and whimpered in mortal pain. He slowly made his way out of the under ground bunker and treked to Bobbys'. When he got the yard he collapsed. He hoped his brother would him and make it better._

Dean and Sahara gasped awake. They couldn't believe it. What Sam had gone through and the events that had unfolded. They were snapped out of their thoughts when the monitors blared a warning that Sam was in distress.

"Dean I'm sorry but you need to leave." Sahara said urgently as she got to work.

Dean whined. He didn't want to leave Sammy. He couldn't leave!

"Dean now! I need the space! I promise as soon as I'm done you can come right back in. Now go!" She shouted. She needed space to work.

Dean nodded and went out to the hallway. There he sat waiting and praying. Praying that his little brother would make it. He refused to live without his Sammy.

But something bothered him. His brother was injected with something. It made him different.

Was his brother really a Hellhound?

**Oh man! We'll have to find out next chapter! **

**Until Next Time! *hibernates from being too busy***


	7. Good News and Bad News

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Phew. Things are finally winding down and I have time to write! Yay! I just need to get my focus back as well. Over the weekend I got so busy that my focus flew away! Oh no! Come back focus! Come back! I wanted to get this out last night, but I was pretty tired and my bed calling to me! It was like "Pancake. Come to me. Lay down. Get comfy." So I was like "Beeeeed. You feel like heaven." And I buried myself in my blankets (I'm the type that has to have a blanket when I sleep) and I went night night. So sorry guys. So someone made the suggestion that I start a YouTube channel where I narrate my stories, fanfics and originals. It's a nice idea and I'll definitely keep it under consideration. For now, I'll remain here and posting to Facebook! So how many of you hate me for the last chapter. None? Shocker. Don't worry, y'all know me. I always got an ace up my sleeve! Without further ado let's get going! **

**SwissPie-OH NOS! Don't worry. I gots a plan! And I has left you speechless again? New record! Lol! Thank you dear! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown to my Hellhounds, they're hungry! **

**Good News and Bad News**

Sahara sighed. She worked tiredlessly as she had saved the youngest Winchester. He had coded twice. His injuries are still very grave and Sahara while optimistic there was a chance that Sam wouldn't make it to dawn.

The other thing that was setting Sam back was the injection that the witch gave him to make him into a Hellhound. She tested his blood and she confirmed the substance and it's lethal.

"You're in for a quite the fight Sam. But don't give up. Your family needs you. Especailly that big brother of yours." She whispered gently carding her hand through the pups soft downy fur.

She looked at the clock and realized she kicked Dean out four hours ago. She finished her examination and went to retrieve Dean knowing that he would be very anxious. She opened the door and smiled sadly.

Dean had worn himself out and had fallen asleep in front of the door. She crouched down and gently scratched his ears.

"Dean. Wake up sweetie." Sahara called softly.

Dean made a cute little snuffling sound and blinked owlishly at Sahara. He whined as leapt to his paws.

"Come on. I know you're anxious, but I want you to eat before I let you be with Sam." Sahara said. "No arguments."

Dean's ears flattened but followed the young hunter to the large kitchen. He watched as she prepared him a plate of steaks and a little bit of beef. She set the plate down and watched as Dean began to eat. She filled a water bowl full of fresh water for and set down and he took a drink.

Dean was surprised he was straving. He was so worried for Sam his hunger waned and then vanished. He ate the plate of delicious meat and drank some of the water. He licked his chops and then moved away from the dishes and shook out his fur. He then looked at Sahara pleading with her to tell him if his little brother was alright.

"I won't lie Dean. Sam's condition is so bad, I don't think he'll make it 'til dawn." She said sadly.

Dean growled then whined trying not to sob.

"But I'm optimistic. Sam's fighting really hard." She said.

Dean perked up a little. He still needed to know something. Sahara could see it.

"Sam does have Hellhound in him. But the dose he was given was so low that it wasn't enough to fully change him. The drugs are wearing but it's causing him harm. That's part of the reason why he coded. More than once." Sahara said.

Dean whimpered. His baby coded more than once! He flattened his ears again and whined. His baby was fighting, but he knew he was getting tired and was probably letting go.

"Come on Dean. Let's go keep Sam company." Sahara said softly.

Dean followed and then looked at his tiny baby on the large bed. He whimpered a little. His Sammy looked down right awful.

He gently hopped onto the bed and settled down. He gently licked Sam's ear and nuzzled him a little.

Sahara's heart broke at the sight of the two brothers. Dean acted like more of a father than a brother and looked at Sam like a son more than a little brother. It was the same with her brother. Since after her mother was murdered he acted like more a father to her and treated her like his own child.

Again her heart broke. She prayed to whoever was listening to spare to the youngest Winchester's life. To let him live if not for himself but for his brother. She knew if Sam died, Dean would follow. One couldn't live without the other.

She had seen it before. Two tiger cubs were born conjoined. After she had carefully seperated them, the smaller one, the female, had gotten very sick and died within a few days. The male had sensed his siblings death and soon followed his sister.

'Please. Don't let this one die. Let him live. Let him continue his journey with his brother. Their journey is not yet over. Please Father. I beg you. Spare Sam Winchester.' She begged.

Since Dean was asleep she allowed her damaged wings to show and her scrubs were covered with her holy robes.

'I wish I could heal him but alas I cannot reveal myself. Not yet. It is not the time.' Sahara thought sadly.

She sat back and kept watched over the brothers and she continued to pray to her father to spare Sam.

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming did y'all? No? I didn't think so! Sorry to cut it short but I have an early start tomorrow, so it's bedtime! **

**Until Next Time! *snuggles under my blankets and sighs happily* Warm...zzzzzzzzzz**


	8. Angels are Watching Over You

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Just returned from an Italian Fest we have every year and the baseball field downtown had a double feature movie night! They played Despicable Me 1 and 2 on the big scoreboard. Then we walked through Italian Fest and watched parts of a concert. It was fun! Long night. But fun! I might be going again tomorrow. Anyways, sorry this is late. It's been a looooooooooong week. Next week might be even looooooonger. Sigh. I don't even really feel that well too. My voice might be going. Again. It starts out as an annoying tickle in my throat, then I start clearing it every five minutes, then my voice goes in and out or gets raspy, then it's gone. I wonder if there's something wrong with my throat. This would be the 12th time I lost my voice this year. *shrugs* Anyways, when we left off Sam was confirmed not to be a Hellhound! Yay! But might not survive the night! Nooooooooo! Let's see what happends!**

**jleda-Thank you dear!**

**SwissPie-I do know *wink* And don't worry! Deanie won't lose Sammy! I can't kill mah baby!**

**Snarry-I didn't either and I wrote it! Lol! He'll get better don't worry! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be fed to my Hellhounds! They're hungry!**

**Angels are Watching Over You**

Dean was restless. He couldn't sleep knowing his baby might not make it through the night. He whined a little and looked at his tiny brother. He gently licked his ear and laid his head back down.

He jumped when the door opened.

"Easy sweetie. Just me." Sahara soothed.

Dean laid back down and looked at Sahara pleading her to help Sam.

"I've done all I could sweetie. The rest is up to Sam now. But he's a fighter. He's fighting really hard." She said.

Dean knew that but he knew his baby had to be getting tired and probably starting to let go. He didn't want his baby to go. He needed him.

He heard Sahara leave and then heard his father and Bobby. They didn't sound happy.

Outside Sam's ICU room

Sahara heard the front door open and she went to see who it was. She grabbed her gun on her way out and a scapel from the table. She shut the door behind her to give the brothers privacy. She actually hoped the older brother would fall asleep. Poor thing hadn't slept, just lightly dozed.

She rounded the corner and trekked down the hallway of the manor and drew her gun when she reached the den.

"Whoa! Friendly! Easy Sahara." Bobby soothed.

"Bobby!" She exclaimed. "You should've called and let know you were on your way back!"

"Sorry darling." Bobby said. " We're kinda tired and just slipped our mind."

"S'alright." She said.

"How's Sam?" John asked.

She told them everything. John became upset and got into a shouting match. A loud sharp bark brought them out of their match.

"Dean. We're sorry. We should be more quiet. All this tension isn't good for Sam." Sahara said softly.

Dean whined and nuzzled her hand. He growled at his father and snapped at his hand when he tried to pet Dean.

"Dean!" John shouted.

Dean snarled.

"Dean stop!" Sahara shouted. She gasped and took off when she heard the monitors in Sam's room go off.

Dean, Bobby, and John followed closely behind and were faced with a closed door. The sign above with the picture of a white cross was lit indicating that Sahara was working on Sam.

John was about to go in when the door was suddenly guarded by a large blondish white wolf. Dean snarled again at John, warning him that if he went in he could do damage and hurt Sam. And if John hurt Sam, Dean was going to hurt John. Father or no. Sam was his baby. His to protect. He would do just that.

About an hour later

The sign above the door turned off and Sahara came out.

"Dean. It's a miracle. Sam's going to be alright!" Sahara said happily.

She decided to leave out that the miracle was the brother's mother coming and healing Sam. Her Father had answered her prayers and now the youngest Winchester was going to live!

"He's off the ventilator and most of the tubes and wires are gone, except for the IV in his right paw and the heart monitor. I want to keep him another night just to be sure he won't relaspe." She fibbed. She could let them know that Sam was fine and just sleeping normally and his wounds were all healed, but for now she wanted Dean to keep that smile.

She ushered him inside and Dean rushed to his baby.

Dean looked over his baby, sniffed his fur for blood, then licked his cheek. His baby was alright. He hopped back onto the bed and curled around him.

Sam blinked his heavy eyes open and whined a little. He felt his big brother curled around him. He yawned and snuggled against him falling back into healing sleep.

Dean sighed happily and smiled when his Sammy snuggled into him. He used his tail to blanket Sam and shield him from the world. Dean then laid his head down and joined his Sammy in dreamland.

Sahara smiled at the scene. She ushered the other hunters to bed and then she headed there herself. She was tired but she felt good. The littlest Winchester was alive, and not going to be a Hellhound.

She said her thanks to her Father for allowing their mother to heal him and drifted off to sleep. Her Father and brothers and sisters in heaven would watch the boys for the night.

Inside Sam's ICU room

"Sleep well my darlings. Momma loves you and angels are looking after you." Mary said.

She ran a hand through both of her son's fur and then kissed them both. She looked at them and smiled brightly and proudly. She loved her boys and she was proud of them. They had turned into quiet the young men.

She looked upon them once more and went back to Heaven. Her boys were in good hands.

**Yay! Sammy's okay! Whoo! Getting close to the end! **

**Until Next Time! *Me and Dean groan from all the food we ate at the festival* So...good...so...full...**


	9. Everything's all Hunky Dorey!

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? Good? Awesome! Not so good? *hug* Hugs make everything better! Sorry about the lateness! I got super busy and I had a job interview yesterday morning and I was really tired. Sorry! *hides* Anyways. One of you pointed out that I'm always mean to John. I am. I'm cruel and heartless towards him. I won't lie. I hate the dude. Even Jared at a Con said he thought John was an asshole. I agree. But since there are John fans out there. I will TRY to be nice, but I make no promises. I will try though. Anyways. OHHHHHHHH THE PLOT BUNNIES AND BRAIN NINJAS! THEY'RE HURTING MAH BRAIN! ALL OF THESE IDEAS AND AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dies*...*comes back as ghost and looks at my body* Well damn...*looks back at you guys* I knew those plot bunnies and brain ninjas would be the death of me one day. Anyways, when we left off, Sammy's alright! Yay! But the witch's completely dead...how will they get back to normal? Let's go see!**

**jleda-See? I can't keep my Sammy down for long! X3**

**SwissPie-*gets in the conga line* Sammy's okay! That's what say! Sammy's okay! Lol!**

**Souless666-I PM'd you dear! :)**

**3Em3-*gives you a big Sammy hug* Don't cry love! Everyone knows I can't kill Sammy. Well...not completely. Death fics aren't really my thing. Although I did write one for Sam...**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be fed to my Hellhounds, they're hungry.**

**Everything's all Hunky Dorey! **

Sam awoke the next morning with his IV gone and the bracelet the connects to the heart monitor. He gently and carefully removed himself from his big brother and carefully hopped off the bed. He shook his fur and headed out the door that was left open a crack.

He smelled something good cooking and headed for the kitchen. When he got there he saw Sahara at the stove cooking something. He noticed his father and Bobby were at the table. Bobby was reading a newspaper and John was writing in his journal.

Sam went to Sahara. His stomach was making the rumbleys...that only bacon would satisfy. He pawed her leg to get her attention.

Sahara felt something paw her leg and she looked down. She smiled brightly.

"Well hello Sam. You're looking much better today!" She said happily.

Sam yipped and smiled. He then looked at Sahara with pleading eyes and looked longingly at the sizzling bacon.

Sahara laughed and scratched Sam behind the ears earning a happy groan.

"Yes, you can have some bacon." She laughed.

She placed Sam on the floor and watched as he went to go say good morning to his father and Bobby.

Sam went up to Bobby first. Bobby picked him up and smiled when Sam licked his cheek.

"You had us scared kiddo, glad you're better." Bobby smiled and patted Sam on the head.

He let Sam down and he went to John. John smiled and picked up his youngest. He stroked his fur gently.

"Hey Sammy. Good to see you better kid." John said.

Sam gave his dad a happy yip. He squirmed until his dad put him down. The two hunters watched as the puppy ran to his food dish when Sahara put bacon and other meat in it. He was about to dig in when he frantic barking.

Dean had woken to find his brother missing and panicked. He raced off to find him but couldn't find him. He started barking to alert Sahara. When she didn't answer he raced to the kitchen. He barked frantically again but stopped when something was pawing at him. He looked down and saw his baby.

He scooped him up and carried him to a corner and laid down. He placed Sam between his legs and sniffed him over. Then nipped at his fur, and then licked him. Sam licked his brothers cheek then got out of his hold and went to his food dish.

Dean made a laugh type noise and followed his brother. They ate while the hunters discussed something.

"So if the witch is dead, why are the boys still wolves?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Was the spell permenant?" John asked.

"I don't think so. I could run a test and find out." Sahara said.

John and Bobby looked at her with an odd look.

"My mother was a wiccan." She fibbed.

She hardly knew her mother. She knew she was murdered but she hardly saw or heard from her mother. According to her father her mother was always wrapped in her work as a lawyer and was hardly home.

"I'll get started. Boys if you're ready? Then after the test your father and uncle can you a bath." She said.

"What!?" The two hunters exclaimed.

Sahara laughed and lead the boys into an examination room and began her "test". She found the spell was permenant but reversable. She just needed to wait until the boys were asleep tonight. She could use some of her angelic ablities but wouldn't be able to cure them all the wall. They would be considered shapeshifters but it was all she could do. She was a fallen angel and as one her powers are limited, atleast unitl her wings were repaired and healed.

The boys had their baths and were playing in the playarea Sahara made for animals. She made one for kids and one for animals.

John and Bobby were downstairs trying to find a new hunt and Sahara after watching the boys play.

"So what's up doc?" Bobby said.

Sahara snickered at the Bugs Bunny reference.

"The spell's permenant but it is reversable. The problem is they'll still be half wolf. Meaning they can change off and on. They'll be "shapeshifters" for the rest of their lives. But I would count it as a blessing. Wolves have great senses and it they could be very helpful on hunts. Wolves are excellent hunters." Sahara said.

John though reluctant agreed. Same with Bobby.

"Can you at least make Sam bigger?" John asked.

"I'll what I can do. But if there's nothing then he may grow naturally." She said.

The two hunters nodded. Sahara excused herself to check on the boys. She looked in the playroom for them and smiled when she found them asleep in the play house.

"Later tonight you boys will be back to normal. Well almost." She said.

She patted them both gently and left them to sleep in peace.

Dean slept peacefully. His baby was alright now and he can rest easily.

Sam slept peacefully with his brother. While under the coma he had some pretty intense nightmares and no way to wake up. But now he was fine and his brother was there just in case.

Both boys were at peace for once in a long time.

**Aww! How awesome! Almost over! Waaaaah! **

**Until Next Time! *plays Lego Harry Potter 1-4* EAT IT BASILISK! **


	10. Season Finale

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Last chapter! Wah! Sequel? Maybe. I got other sequels to start and some others to start as well. Now some of you heard I wrote a few death fics but haven't published them. Will I publish them? Again, maybe. I don't know. Death fics make me sad. Another asked about Wincest or something along those lines. I have nothing against them or anything, I can't write fics like that to save my life. I can try I've actually written one, it's a song fic but again, I can't write stuff like that. I'm no good at romance. I'm glad to see some of you on Facebook like my artwork! I'll post some more soon! I've been drawing on the drawing tablet a lot lately. I'll post my paperkids once I make more of them. So yeah. There's not much else to report. So let's go! Final chapter...*sniffs* When we left off Sam and Dean were playing and Sahara said she would be able to turn them back to human but not completely due to her power being limited. So let's go see what goes on!**

**jleda-I might. I don't know yet. **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers are NOT welcome! **

**Season Finale**

Sam and Dean were heading down the highway to there next big hunt. After being turned back by Sahara they rested for a few days, and kept a close eye on Sam just in case. They didn't want him to relaspe.

Sam had argued he was fine but his over protective momma bear won. Stupid over protective big brothers. Oh well. Sam loved Dean all the same.

He thought about the time they spent as wolves. They had been happy and felt better about things. Sahara told them she made them human but since the witch died before the spell could be reversed by her hand, their wolf half stayed with them, pluse Sahara couldn't fully return them to their human state.

'At least I won't be puppy forever.' Sam thought.

_Flashback_

_Sahara called lights out and shut down the clinic. When the hunters and wolves were asleep she went to the wolves and used her powers to make them half human. She stood before the sleeping beasts and placed her hands on their foreheads. A bright light shined. Then disappeared. Two handsome human young men laid before her._

_"My my. How handsome the both of you are. Especially you Sam. The only thing I can do is make you half human. When the witch died before she can reverse the spell by her hand it became permenant. You were to remain as wolves for the rest of your days. But I knew you wouldn't be happy that way. So here you are. Human again but still wolf. Enjoy your gift." Sahara smiled. She knelt down in front of Sam and brushed the hair out of his eyes. _

_"And for you young Samuel. I made sure you would grow. You won't be small for long." She whispered._

_She smiled and left the room. _

_A few days after rest they packed up and headed out on their next hunt with their dad. _

_End of flashback_

Sam and Dean got out of the car and joined their father.

"Alright boys. We got a wendigo I think. Dean I need you with me." John said. "Sam scout out the area as we go."

The boys agreed. The reason Sam scouted out the area or did the bigger fights was because he was the bigger wolf. He was bigger, faster, stronger. Dean was one Hell of wolf but he was more built for speed, Sam was more built for strength.

Sam transformed and there stood a large chocolate brown wolf. Sam caught the scent of the wendigo and hauled ass after with his brother and father chasing after him.

When the hunt was over and they were cleaned up Sam and Dean were outside behind the motel in the yard playing as wolves.

The two loved being wolves. They thought it would be curse. But it turned out to be a blessing.

**Annnnnnnnnnd dun! I had fun writing this and there may be a sequel and a possible series. But we'll see. New story will be out tomorrow or Friday! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
